Shadowrun Basic Bioware
'Bioware' Bioware is the next step in augmentation. Instead of replacing body parts with electronic machines, bioware augments the body’s own functions and is integrated as if it were a natural feature. This application of biotechnology is a tricky business, as the fine balance between the body’s numerous organic systems must be maintained. Bionics and bioengineering techniques have improved greatly over the last decade, making bioware the new state of the art technology. While it’s more expensive monetarily, it is very low on Essence cost and difficult to distinguish from the original—very useful if you want to keep a low profile. *'Adrenaline Pump': This small, muscular sac is implanted in the lower abdominal cavity and connected to each of the two suprarenal glands. When dormant, the pump serves as a reservoir for adrenaline and noradrenaline. When activated, the sac contracts, sending a surge of concentrates into the bloodstream. Stress and other emotional states such as anger, fear, or lust might also activate the pump; the gamemaster can call for a Test in such cases to determine if the pump activates or not. When the adrenaline pump is triggered, the user ignores injury modifiers from Stun damage, and she will not fall unconscious when Stun damage reaches its maximum. The adrenaline pump’s rating is also added to Strength, Dexterity and Willpower (up to the user’s augmented maximum). The pump works for Rating x 1D turns; this duration cannot be ended prematurely. When the duration ends, the user crashes, immediately taking one box of unresisted Stun damage for every turn the pump was active. After the effects end, the attribute values return to normal and the user can no longer ignore the injury modifiers of the Stun damage taken. While an adrenaline pump is in effect, the character is unable to rest. After the effects have worn off, the pump requires 10 minutes to regenerate its supply during that time it cannot be activated. *'Bone Density Augmentation': In a long and painful process, the molecular matrix of the subject’s bones is altered for density and strength. The procedure also strengthens ligaments, but as a side effect increases the character’s weight. Increase the recipient’s Strength by +1 pip per point in bone density rating (3 pips equals 1D) for damage resistance tests. Characters with bone density augmentation deal Physical damage in unarmed combat. Bone Density Augmentation is incompatible with the Bone Lacing implant. *'Cat’s Eyes': Vat-grown replacement eyes with a structure that amplifies light and enhances the user’s night vision, providing her with natural low-light vision. Cat’s eyes are slit and reflective. This bioware is not compatible with cyberware eye enhancements. *'Enhanced Articulation': A number of procedures like joint-surface coating, relubrication, and tendon and ligament augmentation lead to more fluid muscle and joint action. Enhanced articulation provides its user with a +2 pip modifier on any test involving Physical skills that are linked to Physical attributes. This bonus may be combined with bonuses from other sources (reflex recorder, specialization, etc.). *'Muscle Augmentation': Using a biological weaving treatment, special vat-grown muscle cables are braided into existing muscle fibers, enhancing the muscle’s mass and performance. Muscle augmentation adds +1 pip per point of muscle augmentation to the character’s Strength (3 pips equals 1D). It is not compatible with muscle replacement, but can be combined with muscle toner. *'Muscle Toner': This treatment incorporates vat-grown elastic muscle fibers into existing muscle tissue, increasing muscle tension and flexibility. Muscle toner adds adds +1 pip per point of muscle toner to the character’s Dexterity (3 pips equals 1D). It is not compatible with muscle replacement, but can be combined with muscle augmentation. *'Orthoskin': Weaves an energy-diffusing material just beneath the skin providing the equivalent of personal armor, while being virtually indistinguishable from unaugmented skin. Orthoskin adds +1 pip per point of orthoskin to the character’s Armor ratings (cumulative with worn armor). It cannot be combined with dermal plating. *'Pathogenic Defense': An enhancement of the spleen, this treatment spearheads the production of more effective and aggressive leukocytes (white blood cells). Pathogenic defense adds its rating times 0D+2 to toxin resistance tests against biological (not chemical) toxins and diseases. *'Platelet Factories': Platelet factories increase the body’s ability to handle Physical damage by accelerating the production of platelets within bone marrow, thus lessening the trauma from large wounds and quickly stopping bleeding. Any time the user suffers 2 or more points of damage, the damage is instantly reduced by one point. *'Skin Pocket': With this bioware, a concealed flap of skin covers a pocket capable of holding several small items (gamemaster determines what can fit), weighing no more than 1 kilogram. Spotting a skin pocket requires a Perception (12) Test. It takes a Complex Action to add or remove an item. *'Suprathyroid Gland': Placed on top of an individual’s existing thyroid gland, the suprathyroid gland supersedes the metabolic functions of the thyroid, optimizing catabolism and anabolism. The altered metabolism produces more energy and effectively supercharges the recipient. Characters with a suprathyroid gland have a tendency toward hyperactivity and must ingest twice as much food and drink as a normal person to fuel the higher metabolic rate. The Suprathyroid Gland provides an attribute bonus of +2 to the user’s Dexterity and Strength. Lifestyle costs rise by 10%. *'Symbiotes': These tailored microorganisms introduced into the user’s bloodstream greatly enhance its regenerative functions. To fuel the symbiote activity, the character must increase her consumption of food and drink. Add the rating of symbiote bioware as a dice pool modifier on healing tests (both Physical and Stun). Symbiotes add 20% to the characters Lifestyle costs. *'Synthacardium': Artificially enhanced myocardium enables the heart to perform at higher levels. The synthacardium adds its rating as a dice pool modifier on all Athletics Tests. This bonus may be combined with bonuses from other sources. *'Tailored Pheromones': The subject’s body is altered to release specially designed pheromones to subtly influence others. Tailored pheromones add their rating times 0D+2 as a dice pool modifier to Social Skill Tests. This bonus has no effect on magical abilities and tests. *'Toxin Extractor': A specially cultivated cluster of cells implanted into the liver improves the efficiency and expands the spectrum of catabolic activity (the breakdown of complex substances). The toxin extractor adds its rating times +2 as a modifier to toxin resistance tests. *'Tracheal Filter': This filter is implanted at the top of the trachea, just below the larynx, to absorb airborne impurities and keep them from reaching the lungs. The filter adds its rating times +2 to toxin resistance tests to resist inhalation-vectored toxins.